The story of Blaire and Butch
by I'm-sorry-for-being-me
Summary: Just a story for one of my friends.Hope you enjoy it!One shot


The story of Blaire and Butch...

Author notes:

This is deticated to one of my best friends and her OC , Blaire.

I don't own Blaire or Butch (considering my friend made Blaire up and Butch is a Rowdyruff Boy)

Rated K+

* * *

**~Blaire's pov~**

I'm Blaire , aperantly I'm different.I was born with powers and I don't even know my eyes are yellow and I can fly.I think it's pretty weird , but whatever. I ended up with a bunch of yellow shirts becuase I found out they matched my eyes.I also hate dresses and skirts so I only wanted shirts and it's enough about me let me explain my story.

It was so boring I didn't even think there was anyone else like me till I saw boys flying up in the sky lazoring there names on the ground. **Butch **, **Brick **, and **Boomer**.These boys had the same powers as me!

I waited until they flew down and stopped and walked up to them. "Hi , the names blaire" I held out my hand. "The names Brick and your lame!" Brick said as he pushed me on the brothers laughed at his dumb joke but I just gave a smirk.

"Hey you little girl , your supposed to be crying!" he pointed to me and I gave a stared me down "Something's wrong with her".Now Boomer looked at Brick wondering what to do. "Whatever boys let's go!" He started flying off as both brothers followed but Butch stared back at was trying to mouth something I couldn't quite catch.

I was angry though so I crafted up an energy ball and sent it hurdling to Brick. Both Boomer and Butch flew to the side to dodge it. "Hey Bri-" The blue one started. "What do you want?" Of course he turned around only to stumble back into a wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Brick said to Butch. "Sorry Brick" Butch said and continued flying after time Butch actually did do something to him dodged a bolt and ran straight towards Butch.

"That's it!You need to start listening to me!" I started giggling when Butch mouthed something once more."Do something..." He said with a small laugh. Boomer just stood in shock as I pushed Brick out of the way and sent him into a looked at me confused "are you good or bad?" he said with a smile.

"That depends , what are you?" I looked at him waiting for an awnser. "Bad.." he said.I didn't know what I wanted to be , but maybe they'd let me hang out with them if I was evil. "Same..."

He now stared at his red headed brother who was rubbing his head. "Ok who started that?" He said with his eyes burning red. "Uh he did it" I said pointing to Butch. "What no she did!" Brick got stressed and walked away. "Ugh I give up!" he mumbled to chose to follow because he didn't know what to do.

Now it was just me and Butch , we stared at eachother eventually he broke the silene "So , you have powers too , huh?" I gave him a short sigh. "Yup" I said staring into his forest green eyes. "So , you actually want a girl in your group?" I said.

I knew he never said he did , but maybe , just maybe if I played my cards right he would let me. "Ye-I mean who said you?We don't like girls Blaire , they hurt us." I knew he had just admited something deep even if he wasn't trying. "I knowhow you feel"

I'm a bad person , I never really felt like that.I don't even know how he's God Blaire why are you so dumb!I looked up at him and then back down. "I guess I should go then" I got up and slowly started walking away.

"No stay" Butch said pulling me back . "You seem different".Ya I was different but this different was better , it was like he understood me.I turned around , "Butch , your bro hates 'sscared of me.I think I'll just head home."

Butch just stayed staring at me and then flew off but I just stayed there amazed.I thought I could understand him but I could never understand why he flew off like that.

* * *

Until now , It was about a week later at the lake when some girl came up to me.I was still depressed that Butch had left , "What do you want?" I said."Blaire?" Ok scratch that , it wasn't a girl.A turned around as a blonde little boy came up to me. "Go on..." I said impaitently.

Then I realized who it was , the little boy who had watched me and Butch prank Brick , It was thier little brother. "Bu-" The boy turned around and when he turned back he was frightened.I didn't bother looking as he continued "We wanted to know if you - uh ummm" Another turn was given as he turned back around.

"Do you want to join are group!?" Boomer half yelled.I couldn't beleive that , they had really sent him to ask that? "I guess so..." We started walking over to Brick and Butch.

"So the new recuit , hmm?" Butch said just sat there staring at had an angry look , I could tell he didn't want me to and Boomer whistled as they walked mistake, what did they think me and Brick were gonna talk and everything would be ok?

Obviously they did but I didn't and I was right. Brick slammed me onto a building , "What did you do to Butch?He hates girls!" He pushed me harder on the building till I couldn't even move. "Brick I-" Brick let go so I hit the floor with a loud smack!

Then he grabbed me and slammed me against the wall again. "You what?" I struggled and decided the best way was to lie. "I did do somethig to him" Brick instantley let me go. "What did you do?" he asked.

"Nothing much , just convinced him one thing..." I realized I didn't have to lie now but it was better. I Pulled Brick up and gave him a kiss on the stayed there stunned but I knew what he was thinking.

Brick was the kind of people who wouldn't stay quiet forever though."What the hell did you do that for!" He gave me a small shove. "You see Brick you didn't like it , but Butch don't even bother asking cuz he won't tell you" Brick took off his cap and fixed his hair. "He didn't.I can tell your lying , Blaire."

Brick narrowed his eyes disaprooving and slammed me against the wall. This time he was really mad , probably because I lied , and I had kissed three people came and pushed him down.

"Brick, we said to stop hurting little girls!" A red head stammered. "Little?" I said in a low voice. "We knew you would listen" The brunette said shaking her head. "Little?" I said in a medium tone. "So guess what we have to do now?" The light blue puff giggled and grabbed his hand. "Little!?" I said using a sonic echoe.

The puffs landed on the floor and got up. "You can't pick on him , he's my leader!" I attacked awhile they decided to fly off but I could tell they didn't even know what was going on.

"Thanks.I couldv'e done that myself."I looked at him and gave a small "mhm" then flew off but I realized I was part of there I'd rather live there than be an orphan.I turned in the other direction and flew over to their household.

When Butch awnsered the door. "Blaire wh-" she scratched the back of his neck. "What are you doing here?" instantley looked at him. "Uh , I live here.I may be a girl but-" Boomer looked at Brick trying to see if he was mad but Brick just gave a smile. "Come in , Blaire" he looked at him nervously but Brick ignored.

* * *

It's been about a month since I joined the has been like an older brother to me and Brick doesn't hate me as 's also not very afraid so I think everything worked was until one day at the jumped off a burning boat laughing , Me and the gang had just sunken all the boats at the lake.

Boomer was complaining that he didn't know where the restrooms were so him and Brick had was the first time since when me and Butch had first met , that we'd been alone.

Butch and I sat on a bench talking about things that had there was a long silence we had always just admired eachother that it didn't make a move on his arm was around my back and I understood.I moved in and we kissed by the time Boomer and Brick came back I heard something fall.

I didn't bother too look because I heard Boomer yell "Noooo Pizza whyed you have to go!".Brick was standing still , now he was gonna be quiet for a long time.I somehow knew why though.I didn't realize till now that they all had crushes on me.

Butch eyed Brick and then closed his once I knew I had only begun to realize what the time I heard a knock at the door I was Butch trying to figure out what to say.

"Blaire , can we talk?" He said taking a breath."Yeah" I gave a small sigh preparing for what he'd say. "My brothers all have crushes on you don't like me I say you go for them." I looked into his emerald eyes. "But I don't want them, Butch.I want you!" Butch looked at me in shock and pulled me in for a kiss.

* * *

_"Do you remeber we were sitting there by the water , you put your arm around me for the first time..." __OK I was going to write Butch's pov but the thing deleted all of it because I acidently refreshed so I may update it later with his pov but right now I gotta go to bed soooo Leave a review and you'll get a free invisa-puppy! _


End file.
